


The Bright Side

by confessorlove



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Canon Dialogue, Episode Tag, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessorlove/pseuds/confessorlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even ex-lovers can't stay away from each other and with Luisa's life falling apart at the seams, it seems only logical that she would turn to the only person that cares: Rose.</p><p>Tag to Episode 1x02.  What happened after the screen went white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bright Side

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally been working on this since episode two aired but writer's block is not my friend. Anyway, this is my first attempt at writing any actual femslash so I hope I did it justice.

Even though she knew coffee couldn’t fix what was going on in Luisa’s life, she needed to do something.  Rose felt helpless.  It was a feeling she was not used to and didn’t like.  With two cups of coffee in hand, she opened the door to Luisa’s office and prayed that she was in better shape now than she had been after the redhead was forced to tell her the truth about Rafael’s hotel. Rose knew how much that hotel meant to Rafael and she knew Luisa did as well.  Losing it in a lawsuit was unthinkable.

However, when the door opened, Rose was completely caught off-guard by what she saw.  Vodka in a doctor’s office was never a good sign but with Luisa’s stress level and former addiction, it was a prime time for a relapse.  “What are you doing?”  Her tone was harsh and accusatory, but Rose didn’t care.  She needed to put a stop to whatever Luisa was thinking before things got out of hand.

Without looking at her, Luisa spoke. “Focusing on the bright side.”

In a few quick steps Rose had crossed the room and set down the cups as well as her purse.  “Drinking will not solve anything,” she replied as she turned towards her former lover with a sad sigh.  It was the truth. Rose had seen Luisa spiral once before and that was the last thing she ever wanted to witness a second time.

“I know,” Luisa murmured as Rose took a seat beside her on the chaise lounge.  “But every time I don’t drink I feel good about myself and I need something to feel good about because…my brother won’t speak to me, my wife cheated on me, I have nowhere to go, and I’m about to be slapped with a huge lawsuit.” Luisa paused then and took a deep breath as she leaned back on her palms, “but I’m not drinking. At least I’m not drinking." 

Life had certainly dealt Luisa a poor hand as of late and Rose couldn’t help but pity her.  When the brunette turned towards her, Rose released a half laugh as she shook her head.  It was so like Luisa to get caught up in everything.  In that moment it felt as if nothing had changed.  Rose leaned over and brushed a lock of hair behind Luisa’s ear. “You’re crazy, you know that,” she murmured as she tucked it in place, but Luisa’s hand swiftly caught her wrist.

“Don’t call me crazy.”

The moment those words left Luisa’s mouth, Rose knew she had stepped over a line.  She could remember far too well how sensitive Luisa had been about such things. Now she had been insensitive when she should have been respectful.  “I’m sorry…I’m sorry I didn’t mean…” Rose trailed off and looked away as Luisa placed a loving kiss on the inside of her pale wrist.

Instantly Rose’s mind filled with memories of their past together.  Their first kiss. The motel room they stayed at in Fort Lauderdale.  The way Luisa’s soft fingers had always been able to electrify her with a simple touch. Never had her wedding ring felt like such a weight.  That reality settled firmly in her belly as she pulled her hand away.  “We can’t,” Rose muttered as her eyes found Luisa’s. The warmth and familiarity she saw there was almost like coming home.

Luisa’s slender fingers still encircled Rose’s wrist, so a mere pull brought Rose closer as the brunette placed Rose’s hand on her back.  “I know,” Luisa nodded. However, Rose barely heard her. The redhead’s gaze had shifted to her former lover’s lips and within the span of a heartbeat; her lover’s lips were on hers.

The kiss was chaste for mere moments before something flipped inside.  Rose’s protests hand been silenced and her hand on the small of Luisa’s back was suddenly pulling Luisa towards her.  The brunette shifted, scooting closer and Rose felt her lover’s hands sliding along her arms. Despite the pink fabric of her shirt, Luisa’s touch was still electric.  It was like no time had passed. 

Pale fingers and freckled hands gripped the fabric of Luisa’s doctor’s coat to swiftly push it down her arms. A moment of protest had turned to a moment of need within the span of a heartbeat and Rose found herself completely caught up in the moment.  Luisa shifted her leg slightly over hers as their tongues danced in the most familiar of ways. Despite knowing in her mind it was wrong, her heart refused to agree.

Luisa’s fingers gripped Rose’s ginger locks and pulled her head back slightly only to begin exposing more and more of Rose’s freckle-dusted skin.  It was a rush. Seconds ticked by and more and more of her skin became rapidly exposed.  In the back of her mind, Rose wondered if her buttons would survive this encounter.

Rose tugged Luisa closer while the brunette pulled her shirt off in a rush.  Being around Luisa was like a test in willpower and she had finally cracked. Old patterns returned and they fell together as easily as they had that last time so long ago. Breaking the kiss, Rose pressed her forehead against Luisa’s while her deft fingers made short work of the buttons on Luisa’s top.  “Lu,” Rose murmured but Luisa’s hand cupped the back of Rose’s neck to pull her into another kiss.

“Don’t,” Luisa breathed against her lover’s lips.

With that, the last of Rose’s restraint fell away. Her marriage didn’t matter. It was a sham anyway. They both knew the feelings weren’t deep or real.  He never made her feel alive, not like Luisa always had.  It was electric as Luisa’s soft hand slid up her spine to unhook the clasps of her bra in one fluid motion.  The fabric went slack and Rose allowed it to slip from her arms in one fluid motion.

Her lover’s eyes roamed her freckle-dusted breasts with desire long ignored simmering in her gaze.  “As beautiful as I remember,” Luisa murmured as she eased Rose back until her soft skin met the chaise lounge.

Looking up, Rose’s eyes locked on Luisa’s and she smirked.  She wanted to admit to how many times she had thought of this.  Rose had missed her so much for so long, but her voice wouldn’t work. It kept her silent while Luisa leaned down to pepper her skin with kisses as Rose reached up to unhook Luisa’s bra. From there it took only a moment to slide her palm down her lover’s back and pull down the zipper on Luisa’s skirt.

Rose slid her hand down inside Luisa’s skirt, cupping her ass over the material of her panties.  Whatever she had been thinking to prevent this was long forgotten. However, Rose’s mind went nearly blank the moment Luisa’s mouth encircled her nipple.  The warmth of it caused the redhead’s breath to catch in her throat as she arched up and pulled Luisa towards her.  With her other hand, Luisa’s fingers pinched and rolled Rose’s nipple skillfully. It was what she needed, what she wanted, and it was clear that Luisa hadn’t forgotten a single thing from their time together.

Breathless, Rose’s chest heaved with each breath as she continued to slide her hands all over Luisa. Every inch she could touch was fair game.  It had been too long and now the floodgates had opened.  Every insignificant emotion that had been suppressed was back in full force as Luisa worshiped her breasts.  Seconds ticked by and with each one Rose became more breathless.  Warmth gathered between her thighs and she felt her need coiling low in her belly like a viper ready to strike.

Shivers assaulted her body suddenly as Luisa’s hand skimmed up the inside of her thigh beneath her skirt.  Reflectively, Rose parted her legs while Luisa worshiped her. It was painfully obvious that Luisa needed something to hold on to.  Distraction was the only thing keeping her from the vodka sitting not three feet away, and Rose was happy to provide.

Luisa’s mouth switched to Rose’s other breast as her hand slowly snaked up the redhead’s inner thigh.  The touch was electric.  The spark had fanned into a raging inferno that threatened to consume her, so when Luisa’s hand cupped her mound through her panties, Rose moaned.

The brunette lifted her head then, allowing Rose’s nipple to pop free from her mouth so the cool air could stiffen it further. Leaning up, Luisa nipped Rose’s lip. “Shh…” Luisa skillfully pushed Rose’s panties to the side and slid her fingers through Rose’s slit which only elicited another moan from the redhead.  “You know I love to hear you,” Luisa whispered against Rose’s soft lips, “but not here.”

In that instant the reality of where they were washed over Rose and she found herself even more aroused.  Even if Luisa was suspended, it was still a doctor’s office. Her hand shifted to grip her lover’s breast so Rose pinched Luisa’s nipple and rolled it between her fingers. Breathless, Rose laughed. “You always did love a challenge.”

At that, Luisa smirked as her finger lightly brushed against the other woman’s clit.  “You know me well, Ro.”

Rose tensed, pleasuring tingling in her extremities and warming her blood with lust.  “I do.”  Luisa kissed her then, slow and deep while her fingers continued to slide through Rose’s folds for what seemed like hours.  Each touch was electrifying and had Rose’s body warming and flushing with arousal. Luisa was good at this and Rose had almost forgotten just how good she truly was.  The brunette’s slender fingers teased Rose’s entrance and she moaned. Fingernails dug into the fabric of the chaise lounge as her hips bucked into Luisa’s hand.

However, after a few moments Luisa pulled her fingers away.  Rose whimpered at the loss of stimulation and opened her eyes only to see Luisa sucking her finger. “I’ve missed how you taste.”

Quickly Rose’s look of frustration turned to a smirk.   Already she could see the wheels turning in Luisa’s mind.  Everything came so naturally, so when the brunette’s hands skated up her legs, dragged her panties down, and bunched her skirt around her waist, Rose made a sound low in her throat.

The lust and desire that Rose felt was mirrored in Luisa’s gaze before the brunette lowered her head and set to work, drinking up Rose’s essence as though she had been drowning.    Instantly Rose’s fingers found purchase in the other woman’s brown locks.  Each flick of Luisa’s tongue drove Rose crazy with desire.  Any hesitation had been long since forgotten.  This was like how things had always been.  It was right.

Luisa slipped her finger back inside Rose’s warmth while she sucked on her clit.  Rose’s back arched as pleasure continued to overwhelm her.  This was what sex was supposed to be.  It was supposed to leave her trembling and make her heart race. Her grip on Luisa’s hair shifted enough to hold her lover between her legs.  Rose could barely think straight and a string of soft moans fell from her lips. “Lu…”

Vibrations from Luisa’s attempt to communicate sent pleasure racing up her spine.  She couldn’t breathe.  Rose writhed beneath Luisa’s skillful mouth as her hips bucked and Luisa gently curled her fingers inside Rose’s warmth.  Every little thing brought Rose’s need to new heights.  Her chest heaved with each labored breath and her legs trembled as she kept them spread for Luisa.  “Lu,” Rose moaned again while her neck arched and eyes rolled back. There was nothing in the world that mattered in that moment but the two of them and the pleasure currently assaulting Rose’s system.  There was no room for anything else.

Again Luisa mumbled something against Rose’s slick sex, but she was far too gone for it to register.  Her mind was a muddled mix of lust and arousal churning until she couldn’t think.  Luisa’s mouth and hands pushed her higher and higher towards the peak of pleasure, as though no secret uncovered years ago had been forgotten.  Eagerly Rose bucked her hips and tightened her grip on Luisa’s hair until it didn’t matter anymore.  Her back arched and head tipped back while the warm pleasure washed over her in waves.  Rose’s muscles squeezed around Luisa’s slender fingers and the brunette carefully worked her down from the blissful high she felt.

For a few moments Rose felt limp and boneless as Luisa straightened up and smirked down at the redhead. She brought her fingers to her lips and sucked off Rose’s essence.  “God I missed you,” Luisa murmured before she bent down to kiss Rose softly.

In the back of her mind, Rose knew this was wrong. She pushed away those thoughts and focused instead on how right this felt.  For a few moments she merely kissed her back lazily and basked in the overwhelming emotions she felt.  It was like they were young again and Rose didn’t want to let go of that. Eventually she broke the kiss while her hand skated up Luisa’s bare thigh.  “I’ve missed you too,” she murmured against the brunette’s lips before lightly nipping them.

Rose’s lips continued to trail a path of kisses along Luisa’s skin, from her lips to her jaw and down her neck. She was savoring each moment while her fingers slid higher and higher up Luisa’s thigh. Her soft fingers brushed along her lover’s inner thigh until they slipped inside Luisa’s panties. Rose’s other hand gripped her hip and she turned Luisa so their positions were reversed.

A laugh escaped Luisa’s lips and Rose bent down to kiss her quiet as her fingers pushed aside the other woman’s panties. “Shh,” Rose murmured as she playfully nipped Luisa’s lips and slid her fingers through Luisa’s slick warmth to circle her nub.  “Someone will hear,” she breathed out against her lover’s lips.  Rose knew they would be in serious trouble if anyone found out. If it got back to her husband…that was a thought she did not want to have.  “You don’t want that, do you?”

Smirking, Luisa shook her head and lifted her hips. “Never.”  Rose could tell what Luisa wanted.  She wasn’t blind and yet after so long apart, she enjoyed taunting her lover.  Again Rose leaned down and peppered the brunette’s chest with kisses before her mouth encircled Luisa’s nipple. 

With teeth and tongue Rose played with Luisa’s breasts, causing the other woman to moan breathlessly.  She switched between the two as slender fingers slipped inside Luisa’s warmth.  Rose brushed her thumb against Luisa’s clit while her fingers slowly rocked in and out, curling in just the way she knew made Luisa melt.  Each movement of her fingers and brush of her lips wound Luisa tighter and drove her higher.  Soft moans fell like whispered prayers from Luisa’s lips and it only reaffirmed Rose’s desire to take care of Luisa no matter what.

Luisa’s fingers tightly gripped ginger locks while Rose worshiped her lover’s breasts.  “Ro,” Luisa moaned and Rose nipped Luisa’s breast in response.

“Shh,” Rose murmured against her skin. “You need to be quiet.” Rose lifted her head, fiery locks tickling Luisa’s skin as blue eyes met brown.  “Can you do that for me, Lu?”  She brushed her thumb against Luisa’s nub then in a slow circle as if to remind her who was in control in that moment.  With each little movement, Rose could feel Luisa’s body tensing around her fingers and beneath her touch, like a tightly wound spring.

Luisa’s hips bucked up as her grip on Rose’s hair tightened.  “Yes…”

Instantly Rose bent down and caught Luisa’s lips in a kiss to both silence and devour her.  Had she not known better, Rose would have sworn she could hear Luisa’s racing heartbeat while her fingers and mouth worked the brunette into a frenzy. Higher and higher Rose worked Luisa into a state of aching need and burning desire.  She used everything she had learned of their previous time together to make Luisa’s body melt in her arms.  Peppering kisses along her jaw and neck, Rose sucked on her collar bone in the hopes of marking Luisa as hers despite the situation they had found themselves in.

Their history did not define them. Luisa’s drinking had driven a wedge between them that Rose regretted ever letting get hold, but she couldn’t dwell on that fact now.  Their lives had led them down different paths and yet they still found their way back to each other. That was what truly mattered.

Luisa’s body was trembling and Rose could feel the way she reacted to each thrust of her fingers and brush of her thumb against her nub. It brought a smirk to her lips as she trailed them along the swell of her breast.  “I know you’re close, Lu.  I can feel it,” the redhead breathed out against her skin. 

It gave her a sense of smug satisfaction knowing that she could still make Luisa’s head spin in the best possible ways, so it wasn’t long before Luisa’s body was tensing around Rose’s fingers. Skillfully Rose worked her lover down from her high and peppered kisses on her lips to silence her. Luisa was boneless and malleable in her arms so Rose pulled her fingers from her core and sucked Luisa’s essence from her fingertips. 

After a moment, Luisa’s eyes opened and she smirked up at Rose.  Blue eyes met brown and Rose ignored the guilt she felt bubbling up inside. Allison cheated on Luisa and now Rose had cheated on Emilio.  It seemed to be a never-ending cycle.  They couldn’t do it again, regardless of how much pleasure it brought them both and how right it felt to be in Luisa’s arms.

Light shivers travelled up Rose’s arm and she became aware of Luisa’s fingertips skating along her arm.  “Ro?  What are you thinking?”

Rose needed to be careful.  She knew that.  One wrong move could send Luisa spiraling back into a bottle and then it would be all her fault.  “Just that I’ve missed you,” she admitted.  It was the truth, even if Rose was reluctant to admit that to herself.  Travelling back down this path, which ended in heartbreak for them both in the beginning, was not a smart move.  However, Rose had never thought completely clearly when Luisa was concerned. 

“Mmm,” Luisa mumbled.  “Thank you." 

A slender ginger eyebrow rose in response as she looked at Luisa’s damp skin and the blooming bruise Rose managed to leave on Luisa’s collarbone.  She smirked. “You don’t need to. This will just be our little secret,” Rose murmured before placing a chaste kiss on Luisa’s lips. “But I’ve gotta go.” With that, Rose sat up and reached for her bra where it had been discarded not too far away.

Luisa frowned but she nodded. “I know.  I wish you could stay.”

Rose slipped her bra on and reached behind her back to hook it in place.  “Me too.” The words tasted bitter on her tongue and she was forced to realize just how badly she did want to stay, but she couldn’t.  The diamond on her finger caught the light and she sighed.  “But I can’t.”  She could still taste Luisa’s kisses on her lips and it left her feeling drunk on lust. That was a feeling she had all but forgotten after the wedge was driven between them.  It made her uneasy and Rose quickly pulled her panties back on, followed soon by her shirt.

Slender fingers did the buttons on Rose’s pink blouse as Luisa’s hands came to hold hers.  “Lu,” Rose protested as she looked up into her lover’s eyes. “I can’t.”

The brunette nodded.  “I know…I just really need you right now. I don’t have anyone else.”

In that instant Rose realized just how alone Luisa was. It wasn’t fair. She was such a wonderful person with so much love in her heart.  Why did these things keep happening to her?  Rose gave Luisa’s hands a reassuring squeeze before she finished buttoning her blouse. Once she had, Rose kissed her. “You have me.  I’m going to help you through this.”  Rose stood then and ran her fingers through her hair to readjust the tousled waves and adjusted her outfit.  “Call me if you need anything, okay?”

Luisa nodded then and it took every ounce of willpower Rose possessed not to lean back down and kiss her breathless. She tucked in her pink shirt then and watched as Luisa started putting her bra on.  “Lu?” When Luisa looked up with a questioning expression, Rose continued.  “Do us both a favor.  Keep that bottle closed,” Rose murmured as her head tilted towards the unopened bottle of vodka on the table.

A soft hand caught Rose’s then and she gave it a squeeze.  “I promise, Rose.”

“Good,” she replied while her thumb brushed along the back of Luisa’s hand before reluctantly dropping it.  “Just keep focusing on the bright side.”

Luisa smiled.  “You know I always will.” 

 With that, Rose nodded and slipped from the office. Her gut was weighed down heavily with guilt but at the same time her heart was soaring.  She had never felt so conflicted, but that didn’t matter. Luisa needed her. Everything else could be figured out along the way.


End file.
